You're My Sedative
by Wherever Girl
Summary: When nothing else helps beat insomnia, there's only one solution. PugsxBrielle one-shot. Pure fluff!


Well here's a category I haven't written about in a while! Another Pugs x Brie one-shot!

Warning! Contains FWP- Fluff Without Plot.

…it's scary where my imagination will take me if I- ah, I'm sick of that gag. I have no shame in giving the guy an OC based off myself.

Disclaimer: I only own Brielle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Another day, another back-breaking adventure alongside werewolves, to rid the world of evil masterminds and still have time left to enjoy a vacation.

How long the gang had been doing this, Puggsy couldn't recall- he just knew that every time Biff would call up their friends and ask if they had any plans during the weekend, Spring Break, or Summer Vacation, it only meant another thrilling trip to another state or country- with a 95-percent chance they would encounter a dangerous situation and have to take down a villain. After the first few times, it was quite adventurous- at least the trips served a more interesting experience, and at the end of the mission at-hand they could enjoy their relaxation a lot more.

But after a while…

Damn, it was a wonder why the United Nations didn't triple their security measures, with all the threats that seemed to happen to the gang within a year. From space monsters to evil masterminds with insane inventions to giant monsters… Why were a bunch of teenagers the only ones resolving these things? It got old after the 32nd misadventure, and Puggsy was surprised he and his friends didn't have a pattern marked down: find a villain, get captured, bust out, have the werewolves fend them off, trap them, save the day, and go back to the hotel to sleep for a week.

The routine changed after they had a run-in with the werewolf hunter, Vincent Fondane, met the she-wolf, Kassandra Bickerson/Hunter, as well as her cousin, Brielle Shereba, and end up in more dangerous situations- often because the werewolf hunter didn't know when to leave them alone.

Thankfully, after almost two years of facing such peril, the werewolf hunter was put behind bars…

…and the gang fell back to its old routine of facing masterminds and managing to save the day before sunrise.

The way their vacations always turned out, Puggsy felt like they needed another one just to recuperate from the endangerments from their LAST one- especially with Fangface always harassing him after and during each transformation! Thankfully, their girlfriends were teaching him to break out of the habit- Hunter would use a gentle persuasion, while Brielle would threaten to turn him into a throw-rug.

It was getting late into the night by the time they wrapped up their latest villain-bust. After going through the routine before so much, the short teenage boy could hardly remember what it was about- all the villains seemed to have the same power-hungry motive that they all seemed to be one in the same (at least with Fondane, there had been some variety). What was this villain's plan again? Using some device to zombify people into slaves or something? He didn't remember, and he didn't care; he was tired of the routine: tired of the expected werewolf attacks from his best friend, tired of going through some life-threatening trip during Spring Break, tired of the goof-ups and one-liners he and his friends would throw in…

Fuck, he was just _tired._

And considering it was after midnight, he was hoping for a good night's sleep, especially after Fangface decided to wrestle around with him a bit before transforming back into Fangs… but sleep wouldn't come.

This was what happened after going through a routine for so long; you become worn out, yet at the same time you're restless.

Such was his case when he lied down on the mattress in his hotel room, ready to drift off to dreamland, only to be greeted by insomnia. Great, just what he needed after a long day of facing villains and werewolf attacks- a sleepless night.

He tried everything; listening to some music on his ipod, watching some TV, taking out his laptop and seeing if anyone online was up for a chat (forgetting it was nearly 1 AM and everyone was probably asleep by now), pacing around the room to wear himself out a little more, taking a warm shower, reading a book…

Nothing helped. He was so tired he felt dead, but he just couldn't drift off.

He tossed and turned on the mattress, trying to get in a comfortable position, until finally he decided to give up and just lie there, hoping he'd fall into a dose.

An hour passed, and yet he remained awake.

 _Fucking dammit… go to sleep already, you jackass!_ He told himself. Shit, he probably wasn't so stubborn to sleep since he was a little kid- only difference between then and now was that he WANTED to sleep!

*knock knock knock*

Well there was the icing on his misery cake- he can't sleep, and at 2 AM there's someone at the door. _I swear, if this is another deranged psychopath out to kill us, I'm going to punch them in the throat!_ He thought bitterly, groggily walking over and opening the door. Much to his relief, it was his girlfriend, Brielle.

"I figured you were still up- I heard some commotion from the other side of the wall," Brielle answered; considering her hotel room was right next door to his, it was no surprise she would be the only one to hear her boyfriend's attempts at reaching a decent slumber. "Is everything okay?"

"Nah, I'm fine… just having trouble sleeping," Puggsy mumbled, rubbing his face. "What're you still doing up? 'Figured you'd dosed off by now,"

"I hit the vending machine on our way in, drank a soda, decided to watch a movie, and by the time it ended I heard you rolling around in bed, got concerned… so, yeah. I'll probably be sleeping in late, heh."

"Heh, yeah… same here… depending on when the Sand Man helps me slip off…"

Brielle nodded. They both stood in the doorway for a couple minutes more, the moment starting to grow awkward. "So… want to watch a movie together? Since we're both up and our biological time-clocks are setting themselves ahead…"

"Eh, whatever." He allowed her in, both of them walking over to the bed. He lied against a pillow, looking at the TV, while she sat upright, flicking through the channels. Unfortunately, there was nothing good on, so she turned on the weather channel, claiming it might bore them both to sleep. "Nothing's helping… I'll probably be sleep-deprivated the rest of the trip,"

"You've tried everything?" Brielle questioned.

"From pacing around to a hot shower, yes."

Brielle arched an eyebrow, smirking. "Everything?"

"Yeah, everything I could think of."

She pressed on. "Ever-y-thing?"

He gave her a look. "If you've got an idea, just say so… I'm too tired to deal with any games,"

Brielle shrugged. "Just a method that helped me get some sleep when I couldn't," she turned on her side. "Lie on your stomach real quick,"

Puggsy sighed, doing so. Maybe his girlfriend would use some sort of ninja-nerve-point thing that would knock him out. He tensed a bit, feeling her rub his back, massaging his shoulders. "Wha…?"

"Shh, just relax…"

He did so, allowing her to soothe his aching muscles. He had forgotten about the pains he always dealt with during-and-after perilous treks- perhaps because he had gotten used the them, especially since Fangface knew how to cram his body into positions that would leave anyone else paralyzed. "You never told me you were a mass-use…"

"Masseuse, you mean?"

"Yeah…it feels really good- can you go down my back a little? …yeah, right there… ahhh…"

Brielle chuckled softly, rubbing his back. "Feeling drowsy yet?"

Puggsy sighed once more. Despite getting a back-rub from his girlfriend relaxed him a great deal, he couldn't dose off. "…not really… it feels nice, but… I dunno…"

Brielle nodded, continuing the backrub for a few more minutes, until her arms began to grow as tired as her boyfriend. "Still wide-awake?"

"Yeah… so, who gave you the back-rub?"

"Huh?"

"You said you used this method when you couldn't sleep…"

Brielle smiled, caressing his hair. "Nah, this was just to help you relax… the real method is something a little different,"

"What's that?"

She stopped rubbing his back, moving back over to her side of the bed. She then motioned him to come closer. "Lie your head on my chest,"

His once heavy lids shot wide-open, and he blushed. "H-Huh?"

"Like this…" She reached around his head, pulling him forth so that it rested sideways on her chest, in a way that he could hear her heartbeat.

If he wasn't wide-awake before, he sure was now. "Umm… I'm confused."

"Just relax, I know what I'm doing." As if to assure him, she ran her fingers through his hair, rubbing his head with one hand, while the other caressed his left shoulder. "You'd probably be more comfortable if you lied down,"

Noticing that he was still sitting on his knees, Puggsy stretched out a bit; in order to be more comfortable, he stretched an arm across Brielle's stomach, allowing her to rest her hand on the crook of it. She continued to tangle her fingers in his hair, while he listened to her heartbeat, mixed with the rhythm of her breathing.

Her hand left his head for a moment, running down his back, moving him closer. He crossed one leg over hers in order to do so; within a moment, she was working as his pillow, going back to caressing his head with one hand, while the other rubbed his outstretched arm; his other arm wrapped around her back.

He smiled to himself, letting out a heavy sigh of relaxation; she rested her head on top of his, planting a sweet kiss while holding him close.

"And… you've done this before?" he whispered, wanting to get an answer before drifting off.

"Just once," she answered, letting out a soft yawn as she spoke.

"When?"

She chuckled; the rumble in her chest was a pleasant sound he could hear. "The first time you held me close, of course,"

He thought back to that moment. She took a bullet for him, and he held her close… he wondered why she didn't seem so tense. He pulled himself closer to her, wrapping both his arms around her, moving up so his head was now on her shoulder. In response, she kept both her arms around him, one hand rubbing his back while the other continued to mess with his hair.

He had to chuckle. "Are you ever going to stop rubbing my head?" he asked in a joking manner. "I feel like some sort of good-luck charm,"

"I just like messing with your hair," Brielle replied in a friendly scoff. "With the misfortune you always end up with, you'd be one lousy lucky charm,"

"Ha, like you're any better,"

"Best thing that's happened to you though, right? …How many of your ex-girlfriends would stomp on a werewolf's foot for you?"

He shrugged. "Eh, good point…" he moved over, so that he could wrap an arm around her shoulder, both of them now face to face. "…not to mention, none of them would take a bullet for me,"

She shrugged next. "Hey… I owed it to ya," she caressed the side of his face, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. "Couldn't let a guy like you get wiped off the face of the earth."

He smiled warmly, bowing his head so their foreheads were touching, gently grasping her hand. "I love you, Brielle," he whispered.

"I love you too," she gave him a kiss, their lips locked in an embrace, both of them breathing in softly with one another, before pulling away.

Yet he wasn't finished, and kissed her forehead next, gently moving down her face, planting a kiss every inch or so, before reaching her collarbone, curving up to her ear and lightly nibbling on it, before nuzzling against her. She giggled a bit, though her body tensed, giving him a reminder not to get carried away- not that he wanted to; even if he did, she wouldn't let him. At the moment, he just wanted to show as much affection as possible, before they'd have to get up the next day and go back to lightly picking on each other (if not the werewolves) and having to wait until their next opportunity to cuddle.

Perhaps that's what had been keeping him awake. With him and Brielle having grown so close, he couldn't imagine another night without her close to him. Holding her in his arms as they fell asleep, whether it was in the car or a room, was pretty much the only highlight he found on any of their trips nowadays. It helped break the routine at least, and gave him something to look forward to.

After giving her one more kiss on the lips, they snuggled down under the covers- having not noticed they had been on top of the bedspread the entire time, though he would have felt warm either way. She turned the other way in a spooning position, and interlaced her fingers with his as his hand rested on her stomach, while she rest her head on his arm, snuggling closer as she felt his face nuzzled against her hair.

With his exhaustion long forgotten, and feeling fully relaxed, Puggsy finally drifted to sleep, holding Brielle close the rest of the night, and late into the morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Why is it always late at night when I finish writing these stories? Lol, ah I'm sleep-deprived too, just roll with it.

Please review, don't flame… I'm going to bed. *head-pillow* Zzzzzzz….


End file.
